Missing: The natural type
by Jazanator
Summary: Do not read if you love Haruhi! Well...Its my first Fanfic. Please enjoy! I dont want to give anything away so you have to read .. HaruhixHostclub


The ouran high school host club. Consists of now 6 members. Missing: The Natural type. Will they find the natural type? 

As the missing natural type sat, motionless in a stone cold room, her hands clutching her knees, her breath seen in the cold air. She started to think about what lay ahead for her. She had figured out she had been taken hostage, when she thought she was going to have the time of her life... 

It was the last summer the host club might be spending together. Mori and Honey were graduating and leaving the host club. They had all planned to make this the best summer ever. Days at the beach, at the mall and around town were the least of their worries. Then one night they decided they all wanted to go out for the night. Tamaki had booked a nice hotel and spa on the coast of one of Japan's most expensive best beaches. It would be a blast. So far so good. That's what they had thought. As Haruhi went into the woman's changing room to get into her bathing suit, she wasn't alone. Haruhi slipped her shoes off and placed them in a locker, then grabbed her bathing suit. As she turned around a tall masculine figure was towering above her. 

"What the?!" She stumbled back a few steps until she felt the cold metal of the lockers on her back. The man also stepped forward, slowly advancing on Haruhi. 

"Come on now pretty...Don't be afraid..." He said, a smirk on his face, his gold tooth gleaming in the light. The man was standing about 6'2 and was in desperate need of a shave. His face was plump, red and bristly. He lifted his hand from his pockets and rested it under the girls chin. He pulled up a bit, to get a better look at her face. In his opinion the girl resembled boy, but the eyes were a dead giveaway. Her large brow eyes reflected the light coming from the dim light bulb on the ceiling. He looked into them and assumed she was terrified. He pulled her away from the lockers and sat her on a bench. He kept his eyes looking directly into hers. 

"What. What do you want?" She managed to get out between heavy breaths. 

As the man continued to stare down at Haru, not saying anything he guessed he had her attention. 

Outside the change room, the rest of the host club stood waiting for their princess to emerge. Tamaki was off in his own world, picturing his daughter in a cute, blue bikini. While the twins were squabbling, Honey was the only one paying attention. Another man, this time one less chubby entered the girls change room. He was obviously the other mans partner. Slowly walking into the change room, silently, he locked the door behind him. "Mori...? Why did a man just go into the girls change room?" Honey asked, poking at Mori's side. Mori was too busy talking to Kyoua to reply to Honey. It was too late anyways... The man who and just entered the change room, pulled out a large piece of wood. Sneaking up behind the two he readied himself for the attack. Everything went black. Haruhi didn't know where she was or what she was doing. All she could feel was the stone cold ground beneath her and a sharp pain in the back of her head. What had happened? Where am I? Where is everyone else? Why is this happening? Questions like this and many more were running through Haruhi's head. Back at the hotel and spa, the rest of the club had gone on a search for their missing member. They had called in their troops, like they did back in that big water park previously in the year. Honey was panicking and Tamaki had gone into what he liked to think was a coma. Really he was just too scared of being abducted himself. The twins were searching frantically as well as Kyoua and Mori. After all that's all they could do... 

As the missing natural type sat, motionless in a stone cold room, her hands clutching her knees, her breath seen in the cold air, she started to think about what lay ahead for her. She had figured out she had been taken hostage, when she thought she was going to have the time of her life... She was so wrong. Haru knew, there would be a problem or something would drastically go wrong. There always was a flaw. 


End file.
